Star Garnet (DU)
Star Garnet is a major character in Supernova. Appearance Star Garnet has a darker skin complexion. His hair is long and curly, down to his shoulder blades, so he ties it up into a bun. His hair has a bright red stripe at the center of his forehead. He wears a red coat with a red collar. He wears no tie and a light pink dress shirt is under his red coat. He wears a red leather belt that has a gold buckle. He wears dark red dress pants and brown dress shoes to accent the rest of his outfit's color tone. His eyes are a piercing dark red. His gem is on his chest. Personality Star Garnet as a very sarcastic personality. Whenever he says something, he could mean something else. He's a very kind dude at heart and tries his best to make sure that he never genuinely hurts a gem's feelings in the Supern*va clan. In combat, he's very articulated and calm. He almost never loses himself, and is never easily flustered. All of this would seem like an ego to some, but Star Garnet is a genuinely good guy at heart, and wouldn't dream of hurting anyone in the Supern*va clan. Weapons and Abilities Star Garnet has standard gem abilities, such as bubbling, fusion, weapon summoning, and superhuman strength and durability. Abilities Telepathy Star Garnet is able to read minds, but not manipulate them. Although this is a neat ability, it can only help so much in combat. He uses this ability to assure that he isn't hurting anyone's feelings. He uses it somewhat in combat, trying his best to read the mind of the enemy and predict their next move. However, Star Garnet's telepathy doesn't work very well on non-gems. Weapon Star Garnet possesses two sais. Backstory Star Garnet shares the same backstory with the rest of the Supern*va clan. He was naturally born, rather than in a Kindergarten. Then, he was trained with Homeworld to become a high-class warrior, as well as the rest of the Supern*va clan. They were all weaponized for the Gem war that took place several years later. During the war, the Supern*va clan had listened to Rose Quartz. However, they remained faithful to Homeworld. Fifty years later, Homeworld invaded planet Barun. They fought against what little civilization that Barun had, and devasted them. They had wiped out the civilization, and that's when the Opal clan made their own rebellion. The leader of the trio, Dragon's Breath Opal, made the same point that Rose Quartz did several decades ago. This time, Star Garnet listened, as well as what the future Supern*va clan would be. They all sided with Dragon's Breath Opal and attacked Homeworld back onto their planet. A decade after this happened, Dragon's Breath Opal had died from a mishap that had happened in the temple. Star Garnet wasn't present during the incident, so he only knows so little about it. He believes what he was told and mourns her death, the same as everyone else. Relationships Star Sunstone Star Sunstone and Star Garnet don't end up interacting very much, considering the fact that Star Sunstone spends more time with the higher-ranking gems, SLQ and SRQ. Star Moonstone contrasts with this, spending more time with the lower ranking gems. However, Star Garnet and Star Sunstone only ever really talk business. They're known to frequently disagree with each other, however. Star Moonstone Star Garnet and Star Moonstone like to engage in small talk a lot. They only bicker over the little things and they've never gotten in a huge fight, save for Season Two: Civil War. Star Garnet likes to joke about being creeped out by Star Ruby and Star Sapphire's "creepy twinship," and how alike Star Moonstone and Star Sunstone are with the other couple. However, he means it all jokingly and doesn't want to end up hurting anyone's feelings. Star Rose Quartz They aren't very close with each other, considering the ranking difference gives SRQ a sense of being better than Star Garnet. However, they're both ALWAYS up for a karaoke battle. BRING IT ON! Star Lemon Quartz Star Lemon Quartz holds command over Star Garnet. She is a bit more "unfair" to Star Garnet, however, and often questions his actions and intentions. This leaves Star Garnet with a bad connotation to SLQ and SRQ. Star Ruby Star Ruby and Star Garnet don't talk much. When they do, it's usually short "hi"s or "hello"s or the occasional small talk. They never really seem to argue, however. Star Sapphire Star Sapphire and Star Garnet don't talk much. When they do, it's usually short "hi"s or "hello"s or the occasional small talk. They never really seem to argue, however. Star Diopside Star Diopside and Star Garnet get along very well. Star Diopside always finds a way to make Star Garnet laugh, no matter the circumstances. However, the two can be quite a chaotic duo if they're left together for too long, so Star Moonstone and Star Sunstone always have to keep an eye on them when they're together.